


Saiyan tributi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Slice of Life, commedy, no-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Whis in diversi panni.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: WhilsPrompt: perché mi hanno truccato come Effie Trinkett?





	Saiyan tributi

Saiyan tributi  
  


Whis socchiuse gli occhi, il trucco violetto gli contornava le palpebre e le ciglia erano nere e allungate. Il ciuffo candido ricadeva su dei gonfi riccioli e alcune ciocche tondeggianti dei capelli strofinavano contro il cerchio intorno al suo collo. Strinse più forte il manico del bastone e socchiuse le labbra ricoperte di rossetto glitter viola scuro che faceva contrasto con la pelle azzurro chiaro e il fard sulle gote smunte. Su una spalliera larga e bombata era appuntata una rosa vermiglia di tessuta grande quanto il suo viso.

“Perché mi hanno truccato come Effie Trinkett?” domandò. Si abbassò, prese il fogliettino che gli veniva porto e le iridi gli brillarono.

“E’ stato scelto il tributo… Kakaroth Bardackson!” annunciò. Radisch si mise a correre con la lunga treccia di capelli neri dietro le spalle che ondeggiava e alzò la mano.

“Mi offro al suo posto!” ululò. Whis sorrise e sbatté le palpebre.

“Potrebbe anche piacermi” sussurrò con la voce simile a un miagolio.

 


End file.
